tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Reign of Men Timeline
Fourth Era Second Century ; circa 4E 100 — Artaeum disappears. * For the second time in recorded history, the island Artaeum, home of the Psijic Order, vanishes. ; 4E 100 — The Void Nights end, with the Thalmor taking credit for the return of Nirn's moons. * The Khajiit credit the Thalmor as their saviors and Imperial influence in Elsweyr begins to wane dramatically. ; 4E 115 — The Elsweyr Confederacy becomes the two kingdoms of Anequina and Pelletine, which the Aldmeri Dominion accepts as client states. ; 4E 122 — Most of Winterhold collapses into the sea during an event known as the Great Collapse. * The citizens blame the College of Winterhold due to its remaining unscathed when everything around it falls into the Sea of Ghosts. The College denies this, theorizing that the collapse is tied to the destruction of Vivec and eruption of the Red Mountain. ; 4E 129 — Riften is razed during an uprising against its Jarl. * Hosgunn Crossed-Daggers controversially ascended to Riften's throne in 4E 98 and instituted harsh taxes for his personal benefit. The citizens rebel and burn Hosgunn's castle to the ground with him inside, but the fire spreads to the rest of the city. Riften is rebuilt over the next five years, but remains little more than a "glorified fortress" of "wooden structures and rough stonework" compared to the sprawling city of old. ; 4E 150 — A small force of Argonians land on the island of Solstheim bent on destruction, but Lleril Morvayn repels them. ; 4E 168 — Emperor Titus Mede II ascends to the throne. * The Empire is now a shadow of its former glory. Valenwood and Elsweyr have been ceded to the Thalmor, Black Marsh has been lost to Imperial rule since the Oblivion Crisis, Morrowind has yet to fully recover from the eruption of Red Mountain, and Hammerfell is plagued by infighting between the Crown and Forebear factions. Only High Rock, Cyrodiil, and Skyrim remain prosperous and peaceful. ; 4E 171 — The Great War begins with armies from the Aldmeri Dominion invading the Imperial provinces of Hammerfell and Cyrodiil. * After Titus II rejects an ultimatum to make massive concessions to the Thalmor, Aldmeri armies invade. An army led by Thalmor general Lord Naarifin emerges from hidden camps in northern Elsweyr and assaults southern Cyrodiil, flanking Imperial defenses along the Valenwood border. Leyawiin falls to the invaders, and Bravil is surrounded and besieged. Simultaneously, an army under Lady Arannelya crosses western Cyrodiil, bypassing Anvil and Kvatch and entering Hammerfell. This army is joined by smaller forces landing on Hammerfell's coast. Imperial troops are forced into retreat across the Alik'r Desert. 4E 173 — Ulfgar Stormcloak is born secretly in Bruma, later taken to Solstheim to be raised in exile after the capture of his father by Aldmeri forces. ; 4E 174 — The Imperial City is sacked by Aldmeri forces. * Titus II flees north from the city, smashing through the surrounding Aldmeri forces with his main army and linking up with reinforcements heading south from Skyrim under General Jonna. The Imperial City falls to the invaders. The Imperial Palace is burned, White-Gold Tower is looted, and the Aldmeri commit many atrocities against the defenseless populace. ; 4E 174 — The Reachmen rebel, taking over the Reach. * With the Empire busy fighting the Thalmor, Markarth is left undefended. The Reachmen take the opportunity to overthrow the Nords of the Reach, retaking The Reach easily. The changeover is relatively peaceful, with only a few of the harshest Nord landowners being put to death. ; 4E 175 — The Battle of the Red Ring results in the complete destruction of the main Aldmeri force in Cyrodiil, a victory for the Empire precipitating the end of the Great War. * The Imperial City is retaken and Titus II's decision to withdraw from it the previous year is vindicated. Despite this resounding victory, however, the Empire is exhausted and unable to continue the war. Realizing this, Titus II seeks to negotiate with the Aldmeri Dominion to end the war. * Balwuulf Felgeif is born, only to be smuggled into High Rock by his mother for reasons unknown. ; 4E 175 — The Elder Scrolls mysteriously disappear from the Imperial Library. * The Elder Scrolls are scattered across Tamriel by forces unknown. Members of the Cult of the Ancestor Moth set out to search for them. ; 4E 175 — The Great War ends with the White-Gold Concordat. * The peace treaty between the Empire and the Aldmeri Dominion gives the Thalmor free rein to stamp out the worship of Talos throughout the Empire, and cedes a large section of southern Hammerfell. Critics note that these terms are almost identical to the ultimatum that Titus II rejected at the start of the war. ; 4E 175 — Hammerfell leaves the Empire after rejecting the White-Gold Concordat. * Titus II renounces Hammerfell as a province of the Empire to preserve the treaty after the Redguards oppose ceding their lands. The Redguards see this as a betrayal, and a lasting bitterness between Hammerfell and the Empire is sown to the delight of the Thalmor. Hammerfell continues to war with the Aldmeri Dominion for the next five years. ; 4E 176 — Ulfric Stormcloak retakes The Reach, instigating the Markarth Incident. * The Empire and the son of the deposed Jarl promise Ulfric Stormcloak free worship of Talos in exchange for retaking The Reach. Ulfric forms a Nord militia and crushes the Reachmen at Markarth with the aid of the thu'um. The survivors flee into the wilds, forming a group called the Forsworn. Ulfric is arrested when the Thalmor discover the open worship of Talos. Ulfric and his men are eventually released, but the incident kindles what will become the Stormcloak Rebellion. Third Century ; 4E 201 — Torygg, the High King of Skyrim, is killed by Ulfric Stormcloak in Solitude. ; 4E 201 — The Nords of Skyrim engage in a civil war. * The people of Skyrim become divided between the Stormcloaks, led by Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak of Windhelm, and the Imperial Legion, commanded by military governor General Tullius. The Stormcloaks believe their Nord way of life is at risk, while the Imperials believe Skyrim is a part of the Empire, and must follow its laws and customs. * Balwuulf returns to Dawnstar after the death of his mother in High Rock. * Ulfgar Stormcloak, son of Ulfric, returns to Skyrim after living in exile on Solstheim and is proclaimed the heir to the throne of Windhelm. * The orcish warrior Shazog begins to gain followers in the mountains between High Rock and Skyrim after being disavowed by his clan. ; 4E 201 — Alduin the World-Eater destroys the town of Helgen, heralding the return of the dragons and the end of the world. * Ulfgar Stormcloak is revealed to be Dragonborn after slaying the dragon Mirmulnir, who was threatening the city of Whiterun. * Ulfgar, with the help of the heroes of old, defeats Alduin in Sovngarde. Dragons remain in Skyrim, but, with no leader, are scattered and sparse. It is hinted that Alduin was not utterly destroyed and that his soul may exist to return at end times to devour the world. Paarthurnax may be alive and is roaming the world. His plans include teaching all remaining dragons "The Way of the Voice" to overcome their nature to dominate. Category:Timelines Category:Reign of Men Canon